


Teal'c Contemplates Nox Knots

by Mitch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e13 The Nox, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitch/pseuds/Mitch
Summary: A few missions under his belt now, Teal'c is getting a handle on Tauri relationships, politics and military command. Maybe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the rewatch among the Spacemonkey community.

Teal'c Contemplates Nox Knots   
By Mitch

As team designated SG-1, we have accomplished seven missions of note. The two worthless other missions are of no significance and shall not be counted, with the exception of one, perhaps, where Captain Carter comported herself in a drunken manner. O'Neill spoke of it and thus, perhaps it is of note.

The Tauri have military commanders who are physically weak. I have noted that General Hammond could be dispatched with a single blow of an open hand, yet he is afforded the same respect as my master, Bra'tac. I shall follow the example set by those Tauri who follow General Hammond and afford him equal respect. I am unaware of what past deed earned him this title, General, but for the Tauri, it appears to equal master so thus he shall be respected.

I harbor no respect for the visiting commander, the despicable and despised, Mister Secretary. From my observation, I learn that O'Neill dismisses the man as worthless. His beloved, Daniel Jackson, chose to wear the green mission clothing that O'Neill directed myself to wear when meeting the despicable and despised visitor and this attire-match pleases me. We are united in our attire. 

O'Neill's beloved objects to being described as military by the despicable and despised Mister Secretary and instead, announces he is an explorer. Mister Secretary remains alive, as I did not observe him disagreeing with O'Neill's beloved's announcement.

O'Neill, wishing to keep his wits sharp during the meeting, keeps his distance from his beloved, but does not keep his distance from his loathing or disdain of visiting Mister Secretary, the reviled and despicable despot of the Tauri.

I feel compelled to express resources that might distract this vile visitor, and bolster O'Neill's beloved's assertion that he is an explorer. I should refer to him as Daniel Jackson but continue to fail at that endeavor. I know of a planet that I believe Daniel Jackson, O'Neill's beloved, would enjoy exploring. I suspect the lush, green foliage, exotic flora and rudimentary artefacts may delight him. I wish to see him delighted. I describe this planet in interesting terms to all present, watching O'Neill's beloved to see if he is intrigued. He is indeed intrigued. I am pleased. I will bring him to this planet.

To Mister Secretary, I explain that failure on my former missions to this destination resulted in sacrifice of the lives of two of my command. On that failed mission, it was I who, at the command of my false god, fired the staff weapon that killed them. General Hammond does not command the death of warriors who return unsuccessful. This villanous and despised by O'Neill, Mister Secretary strikes me as a Tauri who might command such. I relay my story to ensure him that I am capable of that feat, but the pitifully weak man does not need to know, I will instead slay him should he make such a command.

I am aware that slaying him will result in disapproval from O'Neill and his beloved. Indeed, I will slay him should the need arise and then express my regret to O'Neill's beloved, Daniel Jackson. To O'Neill I shall express no regret.

I escort O'Neill's beloved through the chappa'ai to explore. Captain Carter insists on being beside us. I ignore her presence. O'Neill demonstrates his trust in me by trailing his beloved several steps. As a consequence, we emerge well before him. His beloved, ever eager to explore, ever curious and an utter delight, strides confidently into the forest edge. O'Neill arrives and must call to find us. I must find a gentle way to instruct his beloved to wait within sight of the gate on future missions, until all in our party have arrived. But for today, I indulge him. He is worthy of indulgences. Captain Carter is of no consequence, including indulgences. Mister Secretary, the despised and vile, is worthy of death.

O'Neill's beloved asks me about humming bird hoverings. He wishes to see elements that are harmless. I inform him the fenri have teeth. I say this sternly and somewhat in a manner of rebuke. He must learn to be cautious.

The gate has vanished. O'Neill orders a search for the structure, sending me with the Captain as my unending burden, and taking his beloved with him. I realize he was distraught to emerge from the gate only to have no sight of his beloved. Again I remind myself I will speak with his beloved, Daniel Jackson at the earliest opportunity. He will learn the protocol of staying where he can be observed readily. O'Neill requires his safety. I require his safety.

We fail to find the gate, and instead, sight guards of the false god, Apophis. Then we view the false god. I am glad of the sighting and wish to pursue and kill him.

Daniel Jackson, O'Neill's brave and exceedingly intelligent beloved, wishes to pursue Apophis. His desires match mine and I am pleased. Did I not just conclude that he is exceedingly intelligent? I provide O'Neill with the information he needs to consider an attack on Apophis as his beloved wishes. Captain Carter, my unending burden on this mission, as is her constant and most habit, objects to the desires of O'Neill's beloved. I am most displeased with her, however she will remain unharmed and alive. She is, despite her contrary attitude, a member of our team. I provide more information to support the need to capture Apophis. O'Neill asks me to advise him on the desire of his beloved, Daniel Jackson. I advise we should attempt to fulfill his beloved's desire, whom I shall refer to as Daniel Jackson.

On this mission, I use the Tauri phrase, okay. I do not like it. I will avoid it in the future.

We attack. My staff blasts are successful and I kill one of my fellow jaffa. However the Tauri trained warrior, Captain Carter, from her high vantage point with a clear line of sight and firing multiple times with the most superior Tauri weapon we possess, fails to strike a single target. O'Neill, possessing the least superior of the Tauri weapons, is foiled by the false god's personal shield. 

O'Neill is killed in battle, as a warrior should be. Captain Carter foolishly calls to his lifeless body and stands up, completely exposing herself, her weapon slack in her grasp, her mouth gaping open. Ingloriously, she dies. 

I am unable to move to a defending positon for O'Neill's beloved and he scrambles to a new vantage point, only to be cut down cruelly by a staff weapon. As he tumbles, I can do nothing but admire his efforts, untrained as a warrior, knowing nothing of combat, he attempted to gain higher ground to continue an un-winnable fight. I shall honor him in the highest way possible.

I stand before the false god and I see O'Neill's lifeless body and then my gaze tracks, unbidden and inevitably, to his fallen beloved's still form. My gaze lingers. O'Neill's beloved, Daniel Jackson, is dead. His arms lax by his supine form, his head still, eyes closed, he has passed from this life and will be with O'Neill or myself no more. I shall have no further opportunities to follow his questing form, to delight in his bright smile, to bask in the glowing intelligence of his expositions. I am ready to die. I state so to the false god. "I die free."

The Nox rob me of my glorious death, a death of legend, deserving of song and folk-tale. They are spared of my horrible wrath by resurrecting O'Neill's beloved, Daniel Jackson. They resurrect O'Neill. They also apparently chose, for some unknowable reason, to resurrect Captain Carter, proving that they are undoubtedly imperfect. Perhaps I will visit my horrible wrath on them at a later time.

I forward project here what I learned of the resurrection awakening scene through overhearing a conversation between Captain Carter and medic, Frasier. Upon wakening, O'Neill's beloved, Daniel Jackson, sought him out and stroked his hair. On the telling, she disapproved of his manner of touching O'Neill's hair. I will watch for further instances of this sign of affection. I would observe it directly, and not rely on retellings of such. I believe seeing such would give me comfort. O'Neill's beloved is shy with his outward signs of affection, which quite frankly, disappoints me. I have digressed into musings of my personal feelings and shall cease such digression now.

The Nox live in primitive huts, but possess the godly power of resurrection. I do not see a sarcophagus but know such healing and resurrection is achievable. I do not see the Nox as gods. Perhaps, before aligning myself with the Tauri, I would have done so. The Tauri have changed me. The Tauri, Daniel Jackson, beloved of O'Neill, has changed me.

Captain Carter lies to the Nox regarding our intentions. The plan was to kill Apophis' personal guard. She clearly states "we only meant to capture." O'Neill does not correct her. I have noticed this behavior on previous missions.

O'Neill's beloved, Daniel Jackson asks to learn about the Nox ways but is rebuked by them. I can see he is disappointed, but I would leave this place to ensure his safety. I wish to leave. O'Neill's beloved wishes to stay. We stay. We do so because the Nox have endangered themselves by also healing the Jaffa I had killed. O'Neill's beloved attempts to warn them. I attempt to warn them of the danger Shak'l represents. I make one attempt to give Shak'l the same freedom I enjoy, but he declines.

O'Neill fashions primitive weapons and I observe him instructing his beloved, Daniel Jackson in their construction. I am exceedingly pleased by the sight. O'Neill must teach his beloved survival skills if he is to continue to explore planets. I find myself so deeply pleased that I must withdraw to a place of privacy for several moments. I am, as I said, exceedingly pleased, pleased to see his hands at work fashioning a weapon for O'Neill. 

In privacy, I recline against a tree and close my eyes, recalling each detail of his fashioning the weapon. I allow my breathing to escalate rapidly, my blood to rush into my loins, my hands to stroke parts of myself pleasurably. I can see O'Neill's beloved, his blue eyes flashing intently, his tongue stroking out between his full lips, his brow furrowed and his hair tousled. O'Neill is intent on his beloved. The two touch as the weapon is passed from one to the other and my pleasure is peaked. I am most happy. I bask in the glow of my happiness and relax. My breathing slows, my blood is redistributed and my hands are lax and my sides now. I smile in satisfaction.

Once my state of pleasure has subsided, I return to other tasks, yet eager to experience that private pleasure again, and quite soon.

O'Neill's beloved has his desired opportunity to learn some of the Nox culture on his walk in the forest with the elder Nox. This is quite significant. When met with obstacles, he persists and often finds a way to attain his desire. O'Neill's beloved, Daniel Jackson has great strength of will.

When O'Neill grows angry with the Nox leader, his beloved calms him, addressing him as Colonel, and then attempts to reason with the Nox leader.

The Nox resurrect their female comrade. This does not make them gods, or false gods. They do not claim any titles, but do reveal a weakness of being unable to shield themselves during the resurrection process. When the smallest of them is killed, they resurrect him.

O'Neill's beloved, Daniel Jackson is the only one of our party that the Nox address by name. Why is that? I puzzle over the fact but find no answers.

O'Neill has a plan to attack Apophis in hand-to-hand fighting. I know he is capable. I know Captain Carter is capable, as demonstrated by her defeat of the primitive warrior during an earlier mission. I know O'Neill's beloved is not capable. I must also make this a priority, training him on such. He fires my staff weapon and I have no time to admire his skill. He kills a jafffa with his second blast. Remarkable! When I have privacy at a later date I anticipate reaching peak pleasure imagining this scene. I will breathe heavily, as my blood fills my loins and I will stroke my sensitive areas quite rapidly. Yes, indeed.

The Nox are a simple people. Their lives are simple. They send Apophis and his jaffa away. They now wish to send us through the stargate to the Tauri home world.

"It is our way that the strong defend the weak." I tell this to the Nox. It is not the jaffa way. It is O'Neill's way and that of his beloved, Daniel Jackson. I have taken this as my way. It is my way now, but was not always so. I am finding a new path for my life and I am pleased.

O'Neill's beloved, Daniel Jackson, regrets our interaction with the Nox, as he states our false-steps have caused the result of his inability to learn more from them. I am sad for his loss. I am exceedingly glad of his resurrection and on after-thought, exceedingly glad that I did not die free on this mission. I have those moments of privacy to attend to soon!


End file.
